


Favorite Avenger

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Porn, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony Stark and his fuck-buddy Thor go to a nightclub in search of some shared fun.





	Favorite Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is living on Earth following the events of _Thor Ragnarok_.

“gho ouyt?” 

Tony glanced at Thor’s text and rolled his eyes. Those big fingers were certainly good for some things, but not texting. Tony had already been forced to turn off Thor’s autocorrect because it only made decoding his messages more difficult. At least this way the letters that made up the words tended to be there, albeit mixed in with other letters that were near them on the keypad.

“We need to get you a stylus, buddy,” Tony texted in reply.

“a whgat?”

“But yes, let's go out. Meet me at my place in an hour.”

Thor sent back a thumbs-up emoji. Tony had been teaching him about emojis, and he was proud that Thor had thought to use one.

“loopk at mny new shiort,” Thor texted him forty-five minutes later, along with a poorly angled selfie that barely showed the shirt. “tolkd you i coulkd do selfiesd,” he added.

Tony laughed out loud at that one.

“Good job,” he texted back, “Nice shirt. See you soon.”

“Going out,” Tony said to Pepper from the doorway of her office.

“Don’t forget the condoms,” she told him without looking away from her work.

“Got em,” Tony said, patting his pocket.

“Have fun, Tony,” Tony said pointedly to the silence that followed. Pepper still hadn’t taken her eyes off her laptop.

She turned to him distractedly.

“Yes, have fun Tony,” she said, then smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a quick kiss. “Tell Thor I said hi,” she added as she went back to her desk.

The bell rang and Tony opened the front door to find a grinning Thor, dressed in form-fitting dark blue jeans and a red crushed-velvet button down shirt. Quite a few of its silver buttons were undone and the long sleeves fit slimly around his upper arms. Tony hoped Thor wasn’t planning to flex tonight because he knew there would be pouting if his new shirt tore open.

They complimented each other on their appearances, like always, and made their way to Tony’s limo.

“I want to take the white one this time,” Thor told him.

“Which white one?” Tony asked as he texted the driver.

“When did you get a second white one?”

They had reached the garage by now and Thor pointed to the one he was referring to. They settled into the back. 

“Everyone will say you are such a beautiful bride as we drive by in this lovely white limousine,” Thor teased. “Should we put some flowers on it before we go?”

“You picked it,” Tony exclaimed, pointing to Thor accusatorily, “plus, the white ones are more expensive,” Tony said, shoving Thor playfully.

“Oh, I see,” Thor said, “well, we are all very impressed. Would you like to throw some cash at me as foreplay before we start?” 

“No, I only have $100s and $50s on me and they don’t really make for good sex confetti.”

Thor chuckled as he moved to kiss Tony roughly, and Tony leaned into it. Tony was rough too, and their tongues wrestled in each other’s mouths as their lips pressed firmly.

“Time for drinks,” Tony announced after the kiss. They availed themselves of the bar, Thor adding a swig from his flask of Asgardian liquor to each of his own drinks. He gave Tony the smallest of pours in his first drink only. Tony was grateful that the resettled Asgardians had started making their liquor again. There was no Earth alcohol that came even close to its heady potency.

As usual, the driver took them in loops around the nightclub. This was the time Tony and Thor used to get buzzed and help each other jerk out an orgasm each before they started the night proper. They still held their drinks in one hand as they began to rub the front of each other’s trousers. 

“So really,” Thor asked as he unzipped Tony’s fly, “what do you think of the shirt?”

Tony rolled his eyes and set down his drink because he was having trouble getting into Thor’s snug jeans. Tony knew that his own pants were even tighter than Thor’s, and he was impressed that Thor had opened them one-handed. Tony figured it must be those big fingers.

“I already said I liked it,” Tony replied.

“But that was on the phone,” Thor said as he took Tony’s quickly hardening length out from behind the fabric, “it’s not the same as seeing me wear it in person.”

Tony kissed him to make him shut up about the shirt. Thor set down his own drink and, with a sharp movement, grabbed Tony and pulled him flush against his chest. They kissed with lustful aggression, and it wasn’t long before they were both fully erect. Each wrapped a hand around the other’s shaft and began to stroke. When their mouths had parted, Tony and Thor used their free hands to pick up their drinks again, and they gulped between grunts and moans. 

“Don’t get it on my pants,” Tony groaned when he was close. Smirking, Thor lowered his head. He took the top portion of Tony’s hardness into his mouth and Tony came forcefully down Thor’s throat.

Tony hadn’t let go of Thor’s erection and he could feel it pulsing eagerly against his hand.

“Yes,” Thor nodded, “my pants are nice too,” he grinned, “get down there, friend.”

With a laugh, Tony moved to wrap his lips around Thor’s cock. He took all of it into his mouth, and Thor gripped his head and thrust his hips against him. With a grunt, Thor released and Tony swallowed.

“You messed up my hair,” Tony complained as he sat up straight again.

“But your pants are clean,” Thor laughed, “take comfort in that.”

Tony glared as he turned to the mirror that was built into the wall beside the bar. Opening the drawer below it, he took out a number of hair products.

“It’s fine,” Thor told him.

Tony didn’t reply, but he made short work of perfecting his hair, then used the intercom to inform the driver they were ready to stop circling. Ten minutes later the driver announced that they had arrived. Thor smoothed his shirt and Tony put on his glasses.

There was the usual hushed excitement from the crowd as they emerged from the limo and made their way into the club. They had a VIP section and Thor sprawled out on the couch while Tony ordered them a plethora of drinks. He ordered Thor’s drinks by the bottle. 

“Let’s just see who comes to us this time,” Tony said.

“You are so lazy,” Thor told him.

“Fine,” Tony replied, “who do you like?”

They surveyed the crowd. 

“There,” Thor said, gesturing. Tony followed Thor’s gaze and saw a party of three near the back wall and to the left. Two women and a man, dancing in a shared embrace. Over the crowd Tony could see the taller woman’s shock of red curls, and the man’s pale hair in contrast to it as he leaned on her shoulder. The second woman, a brunette in a sequined top, was behind the man. Her body was pressed to his back and her arms wrapped around his waist to reach the redhead’s hips. The three of them moved against each other, swaying and rubbing to the beat of the music.

“Nice choice,” Tony nodded. They waved over the cocktail server and had drinks sent over to their new friends. It was about five minutes before the three arrived at Tony and Thor’s section.

“Hello,” Tony said with a grin, “I’m Tony, as you probably know, and this is Thor.”

“You’re Iron Man,” the brunette said in awe.

Tony grinned and glanced at Thor, who shook his head dismissively. They were always arguing about which of them had more fans, and Tony felt very confidently in the right.

“And y-you,” the man stuttered in a quiet dreamy tone, “you are Thor,” the man’s breath caught and he paused before he added, “Thor Odinson of Asgard.” Appearing slightly panicked, the man took a very tiny step toward Thor. He stared for a long moment, his pale cheeks blushing a soft pink. Thor smiled warmly, and the man seemed like he was going to say something more, but instead he looked down and fumbled with his long necklace. Thor gave Tony a smug smirk.

“And what about you, sweetheart,” Tony asked the redhead, “who’s your favorite? We need a tie breaker.”

She didn’t say anything for a minute. 

“I like Captain America,” she revealed.

Tony whipped off his glasses angrily and Thor laughed.

“Forgive us,” Thor said silkily, “we’ve been so rude. Please, take a seat and tell us your names.” He moved over so they could sit on the couch between him and Tony. 

“I’m Vivian,” said the brunette, “and this is Clara, and Jeremy.” With a shy smile, Jeremy sat beside Thor. Vivian made herself comfortable next to Tony, giving him a sultry smile. Her top was low cut, revealing a lovely hint of cleavage, which Tony eyed unabashedly. Clara, whose curvaceous breasts were more concealed, sat in the middle, between Jeremy and Vivian. She gathered up her long vibrant hair and laid it over her shoulder. This attracted Tony’s attention, and he realized the appeal of winning over one of Steve’s fans.

“So,” Tony said, “tell us about yourselves.” He stretched his arm over Vivian’s shoulders and she failed at suppressing a squeal of delight. “It’s only fair,” Tony continued, “you already know all about us.” The other two waited for Vivian to answer his question.

“Well,” Clara began after it seemed that Vivian had grown too distracted by the feel of Tony’s arm to remember how to talk, “I teach high school art, and Vivian is a Professor of Electrical Engineering.”

“Oh, really?” Tony asked Vivian, interested. She met his eyes hungrily and nodded. He always enjoyed meeting someone with the potential to appreciate his work on any level higher than the general “wow, what a genius” sentiment he expected was everyone’s baseline. He stroked her cheek and she inhaled sharply, leaning into his hand. 

“Yes,” Clara told him when it was clear Vivian was still too starstruck to speak, “she’s a big fan of your work.”

“Oh really?” Tony grinned at Vivian, who stared back at him with an elated smile. 

“And what about you, Jeremy,” Thor asked.

“I do photography,” Jeremy answered hesitantly, “when I can get gigs. I also work in a book store right now.”

“Wonderful,” Thor told him. “Very worthy professions,” he nodded with enthusiasm. 

Jeremy blushed silently, then started playing with his necklace again. 

“I like your necklace,” Thor said as he moved closer and put a hand on Jeremy’s knee.

“Th-thank you,” Jeremy responded bashfully.

“We’re such big fans,” Vivian said, regaining her voice and boldly leaning in against Tony’s chest. He appreciated a confidant woman and he pulled her closer into his body.

Clara was smirking at Tony and Vivian. Vivian met her eyes, and they exchanged glances that seemed heavy with meaning.

“I’ll get another round of drinks, on us this time,” Clara announced, standing up.

“No, no, no,” Tony demanded, “you have to let me get it.” He signaled to the cocktail server for another round. 

“He’s allergic to other people paying for things,” Thor explained with a snicker. Jeremy was cuddled to Thor now, and Thor’s fingertips were stroking the tops of his hands.

“I’m just a gentleman,” Tony replied.

“Oh, is that it?” Thor said facetiously, “I thought it was because you were a pompous asshole.”

Jeremy gasped in shock at the insult, but Tony and Thor laughed. Clara appeared amused as well.

“I think you’re a gentleman,” Vivian said seriously.

Tony smiled at her and she giggled, then rushed to cover her mouth.

“See?” Tony said to Thor, “at least someone sees my virtues.”

Vivian nodded enthusiastically. Clara looked at Vivian and chuckled fondly. Then Clara gave Tony a bold smirk and it made Tony want her. He smirked back at her but she only leaned toward Jeremy and started petting his leg. Jeremy entwined his fingers with hers. Thor’s forearm disappeared up the back of Jeremy’s shirt as Thor conspicuously stared at Clara’s chest. She seemed pleased.

“So, art, huh?” Tony asked Clara, glad he had remembered something about her despite his inebriation.

“Yes,” Clara replied. Her frizzy curls had managed to become unruly again and she released Jeremy’s hand temporarily to tuck her hair behind her ears on both sides. “I do mostly oil painting myself. But in my high school course I teach an overview of different mediums.”

“The arts are so important for kids,” Tony said, trying to sound like he only sort of wanted to talk to her about it, “I’ve made a lot of donations to the arts,” he added, which was true. But she didn’t say anything. 

“I happen to own a number of very well known pieces,” Tony continued. He waited for her to ask which ones. 

“Wow,” she said, sounding like she was humoring him. 

Tony didn’t understand why she wasn’t impressed.

“What different mediums do you teach your students?” he asked, trying a different route. Questions usually worked, because people like to talk about themselves. 

“Oh you know,” Clara said, “a little bit of this and that - pencil, pen and ink, colored pencil, water colors, clay…” She trailed off as Thor caressed her and Jeremy’s clasped together hands. 

“That’s great,” Tony told her.

Thor and Tony were both smiling at Clara. But she was smiling at Thor. Tony got very annoyed when he didn’t get his way. 

“What’s your painting style,” he asked, “photorealism, surrealism, minimalism, or...”

Clara finally smiled at him then, but her smile looked a bit like she was laughing _at_ him.

“What?” he asked a little coldly.

“Nothing,” she said casually, “you just seem like you’re trying really hard to impress me but pretending that you’re not.”

Thor laughed heartily, but Tony frowned. He polished off his drink instead of saying anything. He was mildly offended, but above all else the comment had made Clara even more appealing. Still, Tony decided it was time to focus on Vivian, who was just as beautiful, and already liked him. He took Vivian’s hand in his and turned it over so that he could stroke her inner wrist with his thumb. Raising it to his mouth, Tony kissed the soft skin over her rapidly beating pulse. She whimpered with need and he leaned in to kiss her neck.

“You three all look lovely tonight,” Thor said to the moment of uncomfortable silence that had followed Clara’s candid observation. “I think it is time for more drinks,” Thor exclaimed, gesturing to the cocktail server who hovered in view of their section. 

“You,” Jeremy began, “you l-look,” he appeared overwhelmed as he struggled to find the words to return Thor’s compliment, “um, I like your shirt,” he said, then looked embarrassed.

“Why thank you,” Thor exclaimed with glee, “it’s new, I just got it.” Jeremy nodded and smoothed a hand very slowly down Thor’s arm. 

“Very soft,” Jeremy said quietly.

“He always goes on about your arms,” Vivian said.

“Viv,” Jeremy exclaimed with shock, “why would you tell him that?” 

“I’m just helping things along,” Vivian told him. Tony was running his mouth all over her throat and exposed shoulder. His hand was resting lighting on her waist, inching slowly up her side. “I mean,” Vivian continued, “I’m getting pretty impatient over here.” 

Clara laughed and Jeremy’s whole face flushed.

“There is no need to be embarrassed,” Thor told him, “here,” he said as he took Jeremy’s hand and laid it gently on his upturned bicep.

Oh no, Tony realized, Thor was going to flex.

“Wait, Thor,” Tony tried to say in time. But it was too late. Thor had flexed and his beloved shirt was tearing open.

“Wow,” Jeremy said with amazement. Thor frowned.

“My new shirt,” he said to Tony, sounding deflated, “why did you let me flex?”

“Let you?” Tony yelled drunkenly, “I tried to stop you.”

Thor pouted at him.

“Whatever you say,” he mumbled, “your lies will never bring back my shirt.”

“Thor,” Tony exclaimed as he stood up, “hate to break it you buddy, but the shirt was fucking terrible. It was too red and it didn’t fit right.”

Thor gasped, looking deeply wounded, and stood up.

“You said you liked it.”

“I lied. Your clothes are always too small for your ridiculous muscles. Where the hell have you been shopping anyway?”

Thor stared at him, appearing utterly appalled at the perceived betrayal.

“That’s it,” Tony announced, “I’m taking you to my tailor. Like, tomorrow. I am done with this.”

Clara and Vivian were giggling and Jeremy was striving to hold back his laughter. Thor and Tony turned to them. Tony had only sort of forgotten they were there.

“Forgive us, friends,” Thor apologized as he sat back down, this time between Clara and Jeremy, “a little too much drink.” Then he ordered them all another round.

“Here,” Tony said, smirking as he tossed his jacket to Thor, “cover your shame.” Thor caught the jacket, but instead of putting it on he scowled and threw it violently onto the floor. Tony was annoyed, but he had a good dry cleaner so he just ignored Thor’s dramatics.

“You three,” Tony slurred, sitting back down next to Vivian, “you three deserve our full attention.” With a grin, he began to graze his hand up Vivian’s inner thigh. She was wearing pants, but they were thin, and she inched her body forward, encouraging him to move his hand higher. It wasn’t long before he had reached the space between her legs, and she gasped when he touched her. She leaned in to kiss him, hard, and again he appreciated her boldness.

Tony looked to Thor and found that he and Clara were kissing. Thor was being tender, folding his lips gently around Clara’s. His arm was around her waist, but there was space between their bodies. 

Jeremy was on Thor’s other side, petting his arm again and observing Thor and Clara’s embrace. Pulling away from Clara, Thor grinned at Jeremy, then drew him in for a deep, long kiss. Thor left his hand around Clara’s waist and Clara watched with a big smile. 

Tony continued to massage Vivian through her pants, but was having trouble focusing on the task. He was wondering why Thor had gotten Clara and was wishing they had chosen a party of four so they could each have two. 

But Vivian won Tony’s attention back when she lay her hand on his trousers and found the partially hard rise beside his fly. He thought she would stimulate him through the cloth but instead she went straight for the zipper. The thrill of her going right to that, here in the club where they might be seen, caused him to stiffen the rest of the way. Excitement was evident on Vivian’s face as she revealed Tony’s erection for any spying eyes to witness, then wrapped her fingers around it. Thor glanced over at them and smirked.

Tony moved aside Vivian’s dark hair and returned to her neck, nipping at the skin as they pleasured each other. He laid his free hand over her breast, through her shirt, and gripped it firmly, but not roughly. Vivian was stroking him skillfully, and Tony wanted to come fairly quickly. But even drunk, it was easy enough for him to hold it off. 

Over Vivian’s shoulder, Tony watched Thor with the others. Thor had slid a hand up Clara’s short skirt, and was eliciting soft moans from her as he kissed Jeremy. Jeremy was clinging to him and Thor was using his free arm to hold him close.

Why had Thor gotten the one in a skirt, Tony wondered. Based on the sounds Vivian was making, and the dampness of the cloth he was rubbing firm circles over, Tony was confident that he could make her orgasm through her pants. But that certainly wouldn’t be as fun for him. He wished he could touch her hidden flesh, feel along the length of her opening, tease her clit with his fingertips. He wanted the sensation of her wetness coating his hand as he slowly slid his fingers inside.

Tony caught Thor’s eye when he could and gave him the look that meant it was time to head back to his place with their new friends. Once there were more than three people in the mix, sex in the bathroom was too complicated.

“Now that poor Thor’s shirt is all torn,” Tony said, “I better get him out of here because, gosh darn, having those arms out in public, it’s just improper,” he smirked. “Would you three like to come along? You can help him pick out a new shirt. He definitely needs the help.” Tony winked at Thor and Thor glared at him, apparently still prickly about the topic.

“Yeah, for sure, let’s go,” Vivian said enthusiastically. It seemed like she had forgotten to check in with the others.

Jeremy looked at Vivian and then at Clara, who gave him a small nod. Jeremy turned to Tony and Thor and smiled.

“Thank you, we’d love to come,” Clara agreed. Vivian looked at Clara as though she’d just realized her oversight and Clara smiled with forgiveness.

The three of them were very impressed with Tony’s limo and Tony was gratified. Vivian, who had revealed she was a car enthusiast, even commented on how rare the particular model was. Tony found Vivian more interesting all the time. Yet, as they settled themselves into the limo, he couldn’t stop thinking about how satisfying it would be to win over Clara. 

And, Tony realized, in all his preoccupation with the woman he had completely failed to appreciate Jeremy. Thor and Jeremy were on the couch opposite to where Tony and the women sat. Jeremy was cautiously unbuttoning Thor’s torn shirt. Tony watched as Jeremy completed the task and started to kiss over the curves of Thor’s chest. 

Perhaps Jeremy felt Tony’s eyes on him because he turned around, which allowed Tony to get a good look at him. Jeremy’s fitted top revealed an elegantly lean frame with just a hint of muscle. His eyes were a green so dark that Tony thought they were brown until a moonbeam came through the skylight and illuminated them. His facial features were delicate, and his long eyelashes as pale as his hair. 

Jeremy was gorgeous, and Tony was, at long last, sitting next to Clara. Yet it was Vivian who Tony kissed then, knowing the strength of her desire for him and enjoying his ability to feed it. She moaned desperately against his mouth and moved closer. Beneath the back of her top Tony found what felt like a strapless lace bra. It was easy to unhook, and he tossed it aside, then brought a hand to each of her breasts. The weight of them felt appealing, and a little comforting, in his hands. Her nipples were already drawn in tightly, and he grazed his palms over them.

“You two look good together,” he heard Clara say. Tony and Vivian broke their kiss to look at her. Clara’s gaze was moving over them. “I think it’s because your hair colors match.” 

“Thanks,” Tony said with a smile. He wasn’t quite sure when or how he had finally won Clara over, but he was proud of himself anyhow. 

Vivian crawled over Tony’s lap to sit beside Clara. She knocked over her drink along the way, spilling it on Tony’s pants. He didn’t mind that much at this point though. They were all going to take their clothes off soon anyway. Besides, he already had to send his jacket to the dry cleaner in the morning, thanks to Thor, so it would be no extra trouble to send the pants along with it.

“Thank you, baby,” Vivian told Clara, and they brought their lips together. Vivian’s hand disappeared into Clara’s wild hair and they kissed with tenderness. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony noticed that Thor had taken Jeremy’s cock out at some point. Jeremy was gazing at Thor’s face as Thor pleasured him with long slow strokes. But when they noticed the two women’s embrace, they both turned and joined Tony in watching the scene.

As their kiss deepened, Clara and Vivian removed each other’s shirts. Clara was still wearing her bra, but Vivian made quick work of removing it. Turning his body to watch, Tony realized that he didn’t have as good a view as Thor and Jeremy did. He moved to sit beside Thor on the couch across from where the two women were beginning to glide their mouths over one another’s bare skin. 

Tony wasn’t looking at Thor, but soon felt his large hand reaching inside his fly. With his other hand around Jeremy’s length, Thor jerked them both at once, his movements synchronized. Together the three of them watched the women as Thor guided the other men’s pleasure. Vivian had pushed up Clara’s skirt and pulled aside the crotch of her panties. Clara parted her legs wide, giving the men a good view of her wet pussy. 

Without looking, Tony reached for Thor’s hardness, but found that Jeremy had already wrapped his fingers around it. His hand was still though, and he looked overwhelmed.

“Need some help?” Tony asked him. 

Jeremy nodded and Tony layered his hand around Jeremy’s and began to guide his motions. Thor grunted and began to pump them both faster. Vivian and Clara watched them, Vivian’s hand obscuring most of the space between Clara’s legs. Clara was breathing heavily and Tony could just barely see as Vivian slid two fingers inside.

He wanted to come at the sight, but he stopped himself. He did moan loudly, however, and everyone looked at him.

“Almost home?” he said into the intercom, which meant it was time for the driver to stop circling. 

They all stumbled through the door of Tony’s place. Tony welcomed them too loudly, and offered everyone more drinks. They didn’t waste very much time with that, and soon Jeremy, Clara, and Vivian were lined up horizontally on the bed in one of the rooms set aside for this purpose. Clara was lying in the center, Jeremy and Vivian to either side of her. 

Everyone had shed their clothes the rest of the way, too eager to disrobe each other slowly. Thor’s tragically tattered shirt had been tossed onto the floor and forgotten. Jeremy, Clara, and Vivian moved down so that their lower legs hung off the side of the bed, and Thor and Tony knelt on the floor beside the edge. They smiled warmly at the three lovely faces of anticipation staring back at them.

Tony positioned himself in front of Vivian. She was looking at him with a deep longing that Tony found irresistible. Bringing both hands to her pussy, Tony parted the outer folds, revealing the wet, pink inner lips and her swollen clit. He touched her just like he had imagined in the club, and it felt just as good. He didn’t use his fingers for too long though, because the noises Vivian was making, and his head so near to her passion, made him want to lick her.

Thor was facing Jeremy, who was lying to the other side of Clara. Thor was lowering his head, his hand around Jeremy’s shaft. Tony paused to watch Thor take Jeremy into his mouth. Then Tony proceeded to bury his face between Vivian’s legs. 

Without raising his head, Tony inched a hand up Clara’s inner thigh, but when he got to his destination he found that Thor’s hand was already there. At Tony’s touch, however, Thor pulled back, allowing Tony access. Tony was grateful to be able to pleasure both women at once. Soon he had two fingers pushed deep inside each of them and it made his hardness painfully lonely. He danced his tongue faster over Vivian’s clit, his thumb sliding over Clara’s. Tony could hear Thor making muffled sounds of enjoyment around Jeremy’s cock. Eventually, Thor’s hand returned to Clara. He took over stimulating her clitoris, leaving Tony free to fuck both women with his fingers as he continued to lick Vivian.

Tony couldn’t see anything, but he could hear all three of them moaning in rich harmony. He could feel both women’s muscles pulse around his fingers, and he slowly slid a third finger into each of them. He could feel Vivian’s wetness all over his hand and down to his wrist. Clara’s juices were slick over his palm, but not his whole hand, and he decided it was time to switch.

When Tony pulled his mouth away from Vivian she whimpered, but he quickly moved his fingers to take his tongue’s place on her clit. Thor let go of Clara’s pussy to let Tony situate himself between her thighs. Tony admired the short curls of red hair that covered Clara’s mons pubis. Pulling his hand away from Vivian for just a moment, Tony parted Clara’s outer lips as if he was unwrapping a present. Before returning his touch to Vivian and lowering his head to devour Clara, Tony glanced over at Thor. He saw that Thor had moved his freed hand to cup Jeremy’s taut balls. Jeremy’s length was completely hidden beyond Thor’s open mouth. 

As Tony licked her, Clara’s moans got lower in pitch, like she was a tiny bit angry about her pleasure. Tony looked up at her to make sure she was okay.

“Don’t stop,” she commanded, and he obeyed. She grabbed onto his head and thrust against him, rocking her hips hard and fast. He pressed his tongue to her and moved his fingers inside, and she finished with a long, deep moan.

“Clara,” Vivian called, and she leaned into Tony’s hand. She started to orgasm too and Tony quickly moved his mouth back to her. Vivian came immediately against his tongue, gripping his shoulders and moaning, “Iron Man.” Tony loved that.

“Where is your lube,” Tony heard Thor yelling. He looked over and saw that Thor was now rummaging through the drawers that were built into the wall across the room. Jeremy was sitting up on the bed, looking lonely, and Clara and Vivian both moved to hold him. 

“Not that one,” Tony told Thor as he watched him try every drawer except the one the lube was in. “Thor,” Tony barked, “stop, no, damn it, why can’t you remember where I keep it?”

“You moved it,” Thor bellowed.

Tony rolled his eyes.

“I did _not_ move it, Thor, you’re just drunk.”

“You’re drunk too,” Thor said accusatorily.

“Yeah,” Tony said as he got up and retrieved the tube of lubricant, “but I can still remember which one the safe sex drawer is.” He tossed the lube to Thor, who caught it and glowered.

“Well,” Thor grumbled, “it’s your house.”

Tony didn’t bother to respond. He returned to the bed and joined the three, whose bodies were entwined. Vivian was behind Jeremy, her arms wrapped around his waist, and Clara was to his left side, an arm around his shoulder. Tony sat down to Jeremy’s right.

“How you doing?” Tony asked him, “okay?” 

Thor came back over, setting the lube down on the nightstand. The women moved over so Thor could sit on Jeremy’s other side. Thor looked at Jeremy with a concerned expression.

“Should we stop?” Thor asked.

Jeremy immediately shook his head.

“I,” he began, “I really want to be doing this. It is just that,” he hesitated, “I haven’t gone so far with men before. But I’ve wanted to. And Thor, I-I’ve,” he stuttered, “I have fantasied about you many times.”

Thor smirked at Tony for just an instant before taking Jeremy into his arms. 

“We will do only what you want to do,” Thor told him. Tony moved away, not wanting to overwhelm Jeremy. He crawled over to where Vivian and Clara had settled themselves against the pillows at the head of the bed. They moved over so he could lie between them and they both rested their heads on his chest. He wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and they settled in to watch Thor and Jeremy.

“Tell me, Jeremy,” Thor said gently, “what would you like for us to do?”

Jeremy gingerly took Thor’s hand, but didn’t say anything.

“Perhaps you would like to tell me about those fantasies you mentioned?”

Another moment of silence fell over the room. Thor held Jeremy’s hand with a gentle grip and smiled warmly at him.

“It’s okay, Jeremy,” Vivian encouraged, “go ahead.”

Jeremy looked at her and seemed to relax a bit. He cleared his throat.

“Um, well,” he began, looking at Thor’s hand clasped to his, “I would picture, um, sucking you,” he struggled to say, “and, well, also, sometimes, sometimes I would imagine that after that you would fuck me, and,” he paused, “and I would come with you inside me.”

Thor placed a hand under Jeremy’s chin and raised his face so their eyes would meet. 

“Would you like to do that,” Thor asked in a soft voice.

“Yes,” Jeremy breathed, “I want to, b-but,” he revealed, “I don’t really know how to, with my mouth. I mean, I’ve never, with a man…” he trailed off, looking at Thor’s erection and licking his lips.

“How about a demonstration?” Tony asked. Everyone looked at him and Jeremy nodded. Tony crawled off the bed and got on his knees in front of where Thor sat. Thor grinned down at him.

“So,” Tony began, turning toward Jeremy, “start with your hand, like this.” He wrapped his fingers around Thor’s shaft, leaning back so that Jeremy would have a good view.

“This part, you can just think about how you would masturbate, you know, what feels best when you do it to yourself. Just like jerking off, up and down like this, see,” Tony explained as he stroked Thor, “but,” he said pointedly, “don’t go to fast. Your hand is just the warm up.”

Jeremy nodded, listening attentively. Tony used his hand on Thor until Thor started to breath heavily. 

“You can tell by the sounds,” Tony told Jeremy, “you don’t want to wait too long, but enough to make them just a little bit too eager to be in your mouth.” Thor groaned and rocked his hips. Tony kept the pace of his movements slow.

“That’s a good sign too,” Tony continued, “thrusting, always good.” He smirked up at Thor and ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Thor growled and grabbed onto Tony’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, he’s ready.”

Jeremy leaned forward, entranced. The women watched closely.

“Okay,” Tony said to Jeremy, “now it’s time to use your mouth. Start off easy - keep your hand around the base to hold it steady, and tease with your tongue. Watch.” 

Thor made a low moan as Tony began to lick slow lines up and down his length. Extending his tongue, Tony lapped at the head, then drew circles around its width.

“You’ll have a free hand,” Tony said as he pulled away, “so you can do things like play with his balls or maybe his ass, if the guy likes that, but, you don’t need to get fancy on your first time, so don’t worry about that for now.”

Jeremy nodded.

“Now,” Tony continued, “soon you’ll see me take him all the way down my throat, but that takes practice. So, since it’s your first time, here’s what you do.” Gripping the base of Thor’s shaft, Tony positioned his hand so that it covered a large portion of his hard flesh. “See,” he said, “now you only have to get the part that’s above your hand into your mouth.” 

Tony brought his lips back to Thor’s impatient erection.

“So I’m going to do this slow and simple for you. I’ll take the top part into my mouth, sliding it down to meet the edge of my hand. Then I start to bring my head up and down. My hand I’ll move up and down too, along with my mouth, as if they’re connected. Watch.”

Tony demonstrated this technique, and Thor grunted and reached to grab his head. Tony pulled back before Thor was able to, and Thor made a disappointed sound.

“If he does something like that you know he wants more. If you’re trying to tease, just keep going slow, but that’s fancy too, so for now just use a guy putting his hands on your head, or maybe sliding his fingers into your hair, as a cue to go faster.”

Tony lowered his head again and began to bob with gradually increasing speed. Thor gripped Tony’s head at last, pulling his hair.

“I’ll be much more gentle with you,” Thor assured Jeremy. Tony let go of the base of Thor’s hardness and began to take him all the way into his mouth. Suppressing his gag reflex, Tony leaned in until he felt the tip of Thor’s length press past the back of his throat. He slid his mouth on and off of Thor’s cock, forcing it all the way down each time.

“Jeremy,” Thor said with labored breath, “if you wish to make me come with your mouth tonight, I’ll say when I am near to finishing and you can switch to using your hand again.”

Jeremy nodded.

“But,” Thor said with a grin, “this little slut swallows for me, don’t you, Tony?” Tony moaned encouragingly around Thor’s erection. Thor held Tony’s head still and gave a forceful jerk of his hips, then came hard down Tony’s throat. Tony swallowed and gave one last wiggle of his tongue as he slowly pulled away. Thor sighed heavily and patted Tony’s head.

“Good lesson, friend,” Thor complimented him.

Vivian and Clara applauded.

“Do I get a reward?” Tony said, turning toward the two women.

“Mm,” Vivian replied, “definitely.” She positioned herself on her hands and knees with her ass facing Tony. Clara leaned forward, her red hair falling like a fluffy curtain. She moved it aside and parted the outer lips of Vivian’s sex, revealing the slick pink flesh. Clara examined it for a moment before turning to look at Tony.

“Looks like a fitting reward to me,” Clara said, “what do you think, Tony?”

Tony grinned as he eagerly crawled over to them. Settling behind Vivian, he reached to feel her wetness. She pushed back against his hand and he slid his fingers inside. Moving them in and out, he reached his other hand around Vivian’s hips to play his fingertips over her clit. He met Clara’s eyes as he worked, and she smirked at him before turning her attention back to Vivian’s pussy.

“Vivian,” Tony asked after he had spent what felt like a very long time enjoying her with his hands. She moaned softly in reply. 

“You want to be fucked by Iron Man, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she said at once, “please fuck me, Iron Man.”

Tony thought he might make her beg a little, because she seemed like she would love that. But he hadn’t come since he and Thor had jerked each other in the limo at the start of the evening, which may as well have been years ago. Vivian’s glorious pussy was dripping and pulsing around his fingers, and he was too full of longing to deny her.

He looked around for his pants, which had a pocket full of condoms. He didn’t see them, but he did observe that Thor was hard again and was now standing up in front of Jeremy. Jeremy had apparently moved on from sucking him, electing not to make Thor orgasm with his mouth. Instead, Jeremy was now lying on the bed with his legs bent back. Thor was working a lubed finger very gently into him.

Tony was sorry he had missed seeing Thor’s length in Jeremy’s mouth. It would have been nice to see Jeremy’s implementation of Tony’s lesson. Still, Tony had to admit that it had been worth it, to get to explore Vivian’s pussy so thoroughly with his hands, to feel her body respond to him, to coax sounds of pleasure from her lips. 

“Thor,” Tony called, trying to get his attention.

“Obviously busy right now,” Thor said without looking away from his task.

“Did you move my pants?” Tony said angrily.

Thor didn’t reply. Jeremy made a small mewl.

“Thor,” Tony yelled, “I need the condoms, they’re in my pants.”

“I did not move your pants, Tony,” Thor yelled, “Just get one from your beloved sex drawer.”

Tony glared even though Thor wasn’t looking. He hopped off the bed and over to the wall of drawers.

Tony stood in front of the drawers.

Tony stared at the drawers.

He definitely had to know which drawer it was, he reminded himself.

This was his house, after all.

He had sex in this room on a regular basis.

He had shown Thor which drawer is was earlier that very night.

There was no way he could forget which one it was, he assured himself.

He focused, trying to set aside his intoxication for a moment, and picked a drawer. He half believed that, even if it was the wrong drawer, he could make it right through sheer force of will. With confidence, he opened what he knew had to be the right drawer.

It wasn’t.

He heard Thor laughing heartily, and Tony turned around sharply.

“Oh, _now_ you’re paying attention to me,” Tony snapped. Thor kept laughing while Tony grumpily tried all the drawers until he found the condoms. Tony took three condoms out of the box. He held onto the first two, then threw the third condom at Thor as he walked by. Still laughing, Thor caught it in the air and set it down on the bed beside Jeremy, then returned to his task of preparing Jeremy’s ass.

“Who wants to help me put this on,” Tony asked the women as he held up one of the condoms. He put the second condom down on the nightstand.

Vivian and Clara looked at each other and seemed to have some silent conference. Then Clara moved towards him and took the condom from his hand. Tony grinned. He had gotten half soft during the drawer fiasco, but it only took her a minute of jerking him to get him fully erect again. 

Clara bent her head, looking up at him mischievously, and took his hard cock all the way into her mouth. Tony moaned loudly and reached for her head, but she pulled off right away.

“Just making sure you’re hard enough,” Clara said casually, brimming with amusement.

Tony collapsed his head and closed his eyes, groaning in frustration. It wasn’t long, though, before he was comforted by the sound of Clara ripping open the condom wrapper. Hurrying to open his eyes, he watched Clara roll the condom slowly over his length.

“Iron Man,” Vivian called out, “fuck me, please, I’ve been waiting forever.” She was still on her hands and knees and she rocked her hips enticingly. Tony raced to line up behind her, his hand around his shaft. He gave Clara one more glance before turning his focus to Vivian.

“Ready,” he asked. 

“For fuck’s sake, fuck me already,” Vivian exclaimed. Tony smiled and brought himself eagerly to her entrance. He was about to slide in slowly, but before he got a chance she slammed back against him, driving him all the way in.

“Fuck,” he nearly growled.

“Yes,” Vivian breathed, hanging her head with a lyrical moan, “do it hard, fuck me.”

Tony grasped her voluptuous hips and began to pound into her. Vivian’s wet warmth surrounded him, gripping him hungrily. For an instant, the sensation was so overwhelming that Tony thought he might come if he didn’t stop. But he was able to get control of himself quickly enough and he didn’t need to slow his rapid pace.

“Asgardians are immune to sexually transmitted diseases,” Tony heard Thor saying to Jeremy, “ but I am happy to use the condom if it makes you more comfortable.”

Jeremy exchanged looks with the two women before replying. The three of them seemed to engage in an unspoken conversation.

“No, don’t use it,” Jeremy told Thor after the pause, “we trust you.” 

While continuing to fuck Vivian, Tony craned his neck so he could watch Thor enter Jeremy. Tony noticed that Clara was watching too. Thor had three fingers inside Jeremy now, and was using his free hand to coat his own hardness with lubricant. When his erection was slick, Thor very gradually began to remove his fingers.

“Are you ready, Jeremy,” Thor asked gently. Jeremy nodded enthusiastically and Thor grinned. He folded Jeremy’s legs higher and guided himself to Jeremy’s hole. Thor locked eyes with him and Jeremy tried to suppress a squeal of delight. 

Tony couldn’t get a close up view because Thor’s thick thigh was in the way, but he could tell by Jeremy’s face that he was taking Thor’s length slowly into his ass. Thor groaned when he was all the way in and Jeremy yelped.

“Are you alright,” Thor asked Jeremy, who nodded.

“Please,” Jeremy said, reaching out for him, “please make love to me, Thor.”

Thor smiled and leaned down to kiss Jeremy as he began to move inside him. 

“How about you,” Clara was asking Tony, “do you like taking a cock up your ass too?”

Tony was startled, but intrigued, by the question. 

“Yeah,” he answered, “I do.”

“Oh, yes, he does indeed,” Thor agreed with a smirk to Clara, “and he makes glorious noises when he gets fucked too,” Thor added, grinning at Tony, “ _especially_ if you’re hard on him.” As he spoke, Thor was having sweet and gentle sex with Jeremy, in contrast to how he usually fucked Tony.

“You don’t say,” Clara replied, sounding very pleased.

“What’s happening?” Tony asked. Without meaning to, he slowed the pace of his thrusts into Vivian, and she made a whimper of disappointment. He sped up again. 

“Well,” Clara explained, “I have something to show you, if you’re interested.”

Now Tony saw where this was going. Clara walked over to her bag, which she had set down by the door.

“Look,” she said teasingly as she picked up the bag, “I found what I was looking for on my very first try.” Clara smirked at Thor, and then at Tony, as she returned to the bed with her bag in hand. Thor chuckled. Tony’s grin was fake because he was still a little grouchy about the drawer incident.

He forgot about all that, though, when the large blue strap-on emerged from the opening of her bag. Clara held it up in front of her pelvis, not quite touching her body, as though she were looking into a mirror at a clothing store and considering whether or not an outfit would fit. Or, as though Tony imagined one would do if they were shopping off-the-rack.

“What do you say?” she asked him.

“Fuck yeah,” he said without hesitation.

Grinning at him, she stepped into the strap-on, tightening the buckles around her hips. She reached a hand below the front and Tony heard the muffled sound of a vibrator clicking on. 

“Mm,” Clara said as she approached him.

Tony bent his torso forward over Vivian’s back, giving Clara better access to his ass.

“Wow,” Clara said as she rolled the second condom onto her strap-on. It was the one Tony had brought over in hopes of fucking Clara after finishing with Vivian, but he decided this was just as good. “I didn’t think you’d be so agreeable,” Clara continued as she spread lube over the dildo.

“He’s only agreeable when it aligns with his own wishes,” Thor interjected.

“Blah, blah, are you fucking me or what?” 

Clara seemed to like this because she lubricated her fingers and began to stroke them over his entrance. She teased the outside for what felt like a long time before she slid two fingers inside him. He moaned and she added a third, then quickly found his prostate. She had clearly done this before.

Once again, Tony had to fight off the urge to orgasm. He breathed heavily, straining to control himself. Clara hadn’t even put the dildo in yet and his prostate already felt so good he didn’t think he could stand it. With a strangled breath, he regained his control. He did slow down the pace of his sex with Vivian though, and this time she didn’t protest.

“Aw,” Clara said as she began to massage him inside, “you haven’t gotten to come with us yet, have you?”

“No,” Tony cried out.

“And Vivian and I got to come, and Thor too. It isn’t fair, is it?”

“No,” he moaned.

“And you’ve been inside Vivian for so very long, huh?”

 _“Yes.”_

“Well we better get to it then,” she said. Tony sighed with relief as she parted his cheeks wide and pressed the head of her strap-on to his hole.

“Need it slow to start?” Clara asked.

“No, no,” Tony said desperately, “hard, fast, now, please, fuck me.”

Clara laughed and pushed hard into him. 

Just as he’d expected, the dildo was large enough to press against his prostate with each movement of her hips. She guided it expertly in and out and he made a low, long sound of pleasure. She had definitely done this before. Each time she drove all the way into him, Tony could feel a light flutter from the vibrator that was hidden against her clit. 

“Thor,” Tony heard Jeremy shout, “c-can I come?”

“Yes,” Thor groaned, “release with me inside you, just like you wanted.”

“Will you come too,” Jeremy asked with a soft sob, “come inside me?”

“Yes, yes,” Thor replied in a rich voice.

Tony turned to watch them finish. Jeremy’s face was so ecstatic that for a drunken instant Tony thought he was glowing. Thor was fucking him in a steady rhythm, grunting between gently passionate kisses. Jeremy’s cock was hidden between their pressed bodies. Thor’s hips gave a deep thrust, his body jerking. They both moaned, and soon Tony saw Jeremy’s seed dripping down his hip.

“You think you should get to come too?” Clara was asking Tony.

“Yes,” Tony demanded, “yes, I should get to,” he exclaimed. “What, are you going to make me beg for permission?” He pushed back against Clara’s dildo, holding Vivian’s hips so that he could stay fully inside her at the same time.

“No,” Clara said after a pause, “I wasn’t going to make you beg, but that does sound fun, now that you mention it.” 

Tony groaned and reached a hand around Vivian to rub her clit. Her body’s response showed him how badly she wanted to orgasm again, and he knew it wouldn’t take long with his expert fingers on her.

“I’ll finish when Vivian does,” he declared.

“See,” Thor said to Clara, “he isn’t agreeable at all when he doesn’t want to be.” Thor was now sitting on the bed with an arm wrapped around Jeremy. Jeremy had his head on Thor’s shoulder and was stroking his chest dreamily.

Tony ignored Thor and continued massaging Vivian as he thrust into her. 

“You are such a brat,” Clara told Tony as she fucked him. Tony didn’t argue, because everyone knew that was true. 

He stretched his free hand under Vivian’s body to find one of her breasts. He grabbed it a bit roughly at first, then began stroking over the smooth skin, his fingers making their way to the puckered areola. She made a sound of raw longing and bucked her hips. She was gripping him inside, muscles clenching and releasing around his desperately throbbing cock. Vivian began to roll her hips in circles, grinding her clit against his fingers. When he was sure he had brought her to the edge, he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and applied a gentle pressure.

“Come for Iron Man, Vivian,” he whispered in her ear.

He knew Vivian wouldn’t be able to resist that and he felt her start to climax, her breath heavy.

“Tony,” Clara said from behind him, “don’t come.”

But that only turned him on more and Tony joined Vivian in her orgasm. He buried his face in Vivian’s dark hair as he finally let go, his pleasure heightened by hers. Tony could feel her coming around him and he thought of how much she wanted him. He shared in her satisfaction, and elation, at being with someone she had desired from afar for so long. It was always a thrill for Tony to have sex with his fans. He was starting to worry though, that she wasn’t going to call out “Iron Man,” this time, but it turned out she was just saving it for the end. 

“Iron Man,” she breathed with contentment as she slid blissfully down from the peak of her orgasm. Tony grinned, then kissed her neck and pressed tightly to her body as his own release tapered off.

“You just had to be contrary,” Clara said disapprovingly, “very disappointing.” Her tone was teasing as she pulled slowly out of his ass and tossed aside the strap-on.

“I never agreed to listen to you,” he replied with chuckle as he removed himself from Vivian and discarded the first condom, “but let me make it up to you anyway.” Tony gave Vivian a quick kiss, then hurried to bring his mouth between Clara’s legs. She put her hand on his head and stopped him.

“No,” Clara said impishly, “that’s a terrible punishment since you’re clearly eager to do it. No, Tony Stark, your punishment is,” she paused, seemingly for effect, “that you have to watch Thor fuck me.”

While he generally loved watching Thor have sex with people, Tony had been dying to fuck Clara all night and he couldn’t help but be jealous. He was frustrated that Thor was going to get what he was being denied, which was obviously how Clara predicted he would feel. Tony wanted to be annoyed at her, but he begrudgingly had to admit to himself that he found her wickedness charming.

“Aw, poor Tony,” Thor said, apparently noticing his expression, “he hates when he doesn’t get what he wants,” Thor told Clara.

“Oh, I can see that,” she replied, “that’s why it’s fun to deny him.”

Thor laughed and pulled Clara into a firm embrace, his lips meeting hers. Jeremy crawled over to cuddle with Vivian. Tony, Jeremy, and Vivian watched as Thor and Clara’s kiss deepened. After many moments, Clara pulled away from Thor and grinned. Smirking, she went to the safe sex drawer and retrieved a condom, correctly assuming that pregnancy was still a concern with Asgardians.

Clara didn’t say anything about how easily she had remembered the correct drawer, but she did hold up the condom in triumph and Vivian applauded. Thor chuckled. 

The third of the three condoms Tony had brought over initially was still lying unopened on the bed. He had brought it for Thor and Jeremy, but everyone knew they had declined to use it. It wasn’t obscured by the blanket, or by a pillow, or by anything; it was in plain view. Clara had to have known it was there, so Tony assumed she had gone to the drawer solely to mock him. He was simultaneously annoyed and aroused by this.

“Lay down,” Clara told Thor. 

Thor seemed happy to oblige, and she rewarded him with a slow stroke of his length, quickly bringing it to full erection. She opened the condom and rolled it over him and, after seeming to consider his impressive size for a moment, coated it with lubricant. Thor made an eager sound.

Clara seemed like she was going to straddle his cock then, but instead swung a leg over Thor’s muscular thigh and began to rub herself slowly back and forth against it. Thor was clearly delighted by this, grinning with his hand on the small of her back. Clara reached out and wrapped her fingers around his hardness as she ground faster and harder against his firm flesh. Thor moaned and reached to fondle Clara’s breasts as she rode his thigh. 

Tony was entranced, but his attention was broken when he felt a hand graze over his own cock. It had only been a short time since Tony had orgasmed with Vivian, and he was soft. He looked down, expecting to see the glint of Vivian’s gold nail polish. To his surprise he found it was Jeremy who was touching him. 

Jeremy’s movements were tentative and gentle, and it took some time for Tony to get hard again. Jeremy seemed very interested in watching the gradual process, and he kept pausing to get a better look, filling Tony with frustration. Tony was patient, which was not one of his talents, and he felt very proud of himself. Eventually Jeremy brought him to full erection, but then stopped moving his hand.

“Should I,” Jeremy asked in a quiet voice, “should I…” he trailed off.

“Yes, keep going,” Tony instructed with an encouraging smile. Jeremy looked relieved and followed Tony’s directions. Tony reached to jerk Jeremy too, but found that Vivian was already doing it. She was sitting on Jeremy’s other side and his free hand had disappeared between her thighs. Tony leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of Jeremy’s slow strokes. Now that Tony was finally hard again, the gradual build up of his arousal was exciting. He watched Vivian and Jeremy pleasure each other for a while, admiring the looks on their faces, before he turned back to view Clara and Thor.

Clara had dismounted Thor’s leg to straddle his hips. She was panting, and Tony was disappointed to realize that he had missed her coming over Thor’s thigh, which was now glistening with her juices. She was grinding against Thor’s pelvis now, but it was clear from his frustrated growl that she hadn’t yet let him inside. Reaching forward, Clara laughed and ran her fingernails down Thor’s chest. He grabbed her wrists roughly and pinned them behind her back. She moaned and struggled lightly against him, smiling broadly.

“So strong,” she said, and Thor grinned proudly.

“Let me fuck you,” he asked gruffly.

“Mm,” she replied cryptically, rubbing her outsides faster against him.

“Yes?” Thor inquired in a loud voice. He released her arms and rocked his hips eagerly against her, hands on her waist.

She smirked and raised her body enough to slip a hand between them and guide his length inside her. 

Thor looked at Tony and they grinned at each other. The reminder that he was sharing simultaneous pleasure with Thor increased Tony’s arousal, and he made a hungry sound.

Jeremy was still stroking Tony’s shaft slowly and with a loose grip. Although Tony had found this delightfully tantalizing for a time, he was starting to get frustrated by the inadvertent teasing of Jeremy’s cautious movements. He wrapped his hand around Jeremy’s and tightened his grip.

“Harder, like this.”

Tony began to jerk himself using Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy inhaled sharply and nodded before they both turned back to watch Thor and Clara.

Clara was sitting up on Thor’s cock and riding him slowly, grinding against him each time their flesh met. Thor had one hand on her breast, her erect nipple between his fingers. His other hand gripped her hip, and it looked like he was digging his nails in slightly.

“Faster, ride me faster,” Thor groaned. 

Clara smirked and paused, but then increased her speed. Thor let out a relieved moan. He let her guide their sex for a few minutes more before grasping both her hips tightly and thrusting up into her. She stilled her movements, allowing him to take over. Clara bent to lay her torso against Thor’s, and she kissed him roughly as he fucked her. 

The scene was so arousing that Tony temporarily forgot to be jealous that he wasn’t getting to fuck Clara. He jerked Jeremy’s hand faster as he watched Thor and Clara with intense focus. 

Tony wanted to come. He thought about it, imagining what it would feel like when he let himself release. And then he thought about how it must feel for Thor, being inside Clara. Tony wanted to feel that. He wanted to come at the idea of it. He watched their bodies writhing. Thor was clawing at her back.

“Tony,” Clara said suddenly, “don’t come.”

His first instinct was, of course, to be contrary like last time. But then he realized obedience might mean getting to fuck Clara, and it made him want to submit. He pulled his hand off of Jeremy’s and Jeremy let go of Tony’s desperate cock. Tony’s suddenly uncovered erection ached. He had been so close. 

“Wow,” Thor said, sounding shocked, “he actually listened.”

Clara laughed for longer than Tony would have liked.

“Knew I could get him in line,” she bragged.

Tony glared and thrust helplessly into the air. Thor smirked at him, then maintained their eye contact as he slowed his pace and let Clara take control again. She sat up and slid her body on and off of Thor’s hardness, Thor’s hands cupping her breasts.

Not long after, Tony heard Vivian start to moan loudly. He turned his head to find that she was coming against Jeremy’s hand, her body shuddering. Afterwards she collapsed onto the pillows behind her. Jeremy took over his own pleasure, jerking himself with abandon. 

It seemed like Thor had been fucking Clara for ages. Tony did realize that his longing for her, not to mention how drunk he was, probably skewed his sense of time. Still, he decided it had most certainly been months. 

Finally Thor grabbed Clara’s waist, held her flush to him, then slammed his hips upward. Tony imagined how deep inside her Thor must be. Clara ground her hips in circles against Thor’s pelvis and he growled. Tony accidently whimpered as he enviously watched Thor ride out his orgasm. 

After a long kiss, Clara climbed off of Thor. He disposed of the condom as Clara crawled over to Tony. 

“So,” Tony asked hopefully, “do I get my reward now?”

“Reward?” she asked with a coy smile.

“For not coming,” he exclaimed loudly.

“Hmm,” she said, feigning deep though, “maybe. What do think you should get for a reward?”

“I want to fuck you,” he said too quickly, “I should get to fuck you. I listened to you, I didn’t come even though I wanted too so badly. Didn’t you like that?” He meant his words to sound commanding and seductive, but when he heard his voice he realized he was begging.

The third condom was still on the bed and they both glanced at it.

“So?” Tony asked again.

She didn’t reply for a long time. Tony thought it must have been at least a week. 

Then Clara leaned back and parted her legs.

“Lick me, and we’ll see.”

He groaned in frustration and arousal and moved to her pussy without delay. He started slow, teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. She laid her hands on his head, weaving her fingers into his hair. As he began to drag his tongue in circles over her clit, he slid one finger gradually into her. She was wet and swollen, and he made an involuntary sound of longing, which was muffled by her flesh.

“Good,” she told him. 

He worked in a second finger and used his tongue to trace around her clit, without touching it. She squirmed, straining to get his tongue back where she wanted it. He grinned against her. He was glad to have regained the upper hand.

But then she gripped his head firmly, pulling his hair. She pressed his face to her pussy and thrust wildly against him. He pushed his tongue inside.

She came not long after than, bucking her hips and moaning deeply as her pleasure stretched on. She held Tony’s head against her so tightly and for so long that he almost needed to pull away to breathe. 

“Good,” she told him again when she was done, “lie down.”

Tony scrambled to do as Clara instructed. He glanced at the others, who were watching with interest. Jeremy had apparently finished quietly at some point, and the three were now lounging against each other with Thor in the middle. Vivian and Jeremy were holding hands across Thor’s body and Thor was rubbing the back of Jeremy’s neck. Thor met Tony’s gaze and smirked at him.

“Fuck,” Tony yelled as Clara rolled the condom onto him. Mercifully, she straddled him without delay, lowering herself onto his cock.

Tony yelled so loudly that he thought he might wake Pepper. Then he remembered that was why these rooms were soundproofed.

“Mm,” Clara said as she began to ride him, “you feel good.”

He tried to say that she felt good too, but he only grunted and rocked his hips.

“Hold still,” she told him. But he was out of obedience.

Tony grabbed her and pulled her off of him, then laid her a little roughly onto the mattress. He did it just slowly enough for her to object if she wanted to, but she only laughed and let him move her.

Covering her body with his, Tony parted her legs with his knee and guided himself back inside. They both sighed heavily, and he kissed her lips for a brief, but intense, moment. He worked a hand between them to find her clit. Her body jerked, showing how sensitive it was from her previous orgasm. She made a sound that Tony wasn’t sure was pleasure, so he pulled his fingers away.

“No,” she cried out, “make me come again.”

Tony began to rub her clitoris gently as he started to move inside her. He sped up and she bucked her hips. His hand was slippery from her wetness, and her insides were pulsing around his hardness. Tony applied more pressure with his fingers as he danced them over her sensitive flesh, and Clara’s muscles clenched him so tightly that he gasped. 

Then all at once she was coming around him, and he let himself go. With a strangled cry he leaned into her, using his free hand to move aside her mass of sweet smelling hair and taste her neck. They orgasmed together, though she was still moaning lyrically long after he was done. He pressed his lips to her skin as her wetness gushed over him.

“So,” Tony asked Clara when it was all done, “who’s your favorite Avenger now?”

She looked deep into his eyes.

"Still Cap."

Thor laughed uproariously. Tony wished he had glasses to whip off angrily again but, since he didn’t, he decided to go the good-natured route instead. He smirked at her.

“Good game though,” she said. And Thor laughed again. Clara blew them each a kiss.

"Come on Vivian, Jeremy,” she said, “we have to get home and feed the cats." Tony and Thor watched as the three of them got dressed.

“Thank you for a night I will always remember,” Vivian told Tony in a deeply sincere voice before she kissed him. He held her close, and grinned at her when they pulled apart.

“Thank you, Vivian,” he replied, bringing a beaming smile to her face. Vivian then turned to Thor and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they wished each other good night.

Jeremy approached Thor and opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. But then he closed it, and looked down. Thor pulled him gently to his body and kissed him with tenderness.

“Thank you, Jeremy,” Thor told him warmly, “I had a wonderful time.”

Jeremy’s face lit up and he bashfully leaned back in to give Thor one more kiss.

“I’ll never forget this, Thor.”

Thor laid a hand softly on Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy made a small sound of contentment and leaned into Thor’s hand.

“And thank you, Tony Stark,” Jeremy said after finally turning away from Thor, “for the lessons.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony grinned, “go forth into the world and put your new skills to good use.” They shared a quick kiss before Jeremy went to put on his shoes.

“Hey,” Tony suggested to the three of them, “why don’t you guys leave your numbers before you go. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”

Clara smiled. She approached to give Tony a hard, violent kiss, and then gave Thor a sweet one.

“We’re actually about to leave town,” she informed them, “Vivian got a job at a better university.”

“Aw,” Tony said with disappointment. “I mean, congratulations Vivian, but still, aw. Well, I’ll give you my number and if you ever come back to town you can get in touch with us. If you like.” He programed his number into Vivian’s phone, labeling it, “Iron Man.”

With great difficulty, Tony got up to show them out. When he returned he found Thor sprawled out on the bed, dozing off.

“Staying over?” he asked.

“Looks like it,” Thor replied, his eye closed.

"Remember about the tailor tomorrow," Tony said with a smirk that Thor couldn't see.

"What are you talking about," Thor mumbled drowsily.

"Never mind."

Tony toppled over onto the other side of the bed. Turning with his back to Thor, Tony’s eyes fell upon a giant cooler filled with bottled water. The paper taped onto the front read, “DRINK” in Pepper’s handwriting. Tony stumbled over and took out two bottles.

“Thor,” he asked, “want water?”

Thor didn’t reply, so Tony reached over his sleeping body and put one of the bottles on the nightstand beside him.


End file.
